


Doggy

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization, Forced Submission, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kiryuu made a mistake moving to Neo Domino City.
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Doggy

**Author's Note:**

> this work was actually uploaded in 2020 but i dont want to bring much attention to this fic. this au was made in collaboration with my good friend, 404ed! so don't be surprised if they come up with something themselves thats like this too. 
> 
> please make sure youve read the tags. its for your own good!
> 
> \--Unnamed

It’d only been three days since he settled into his new apartment, and it was his first night out in the city. He wanted to get a feel of the nightlife before he found work again so he looked up the hottest places in Neo Domino. Nightclubs like **Satelite** and **The Facility** kept popping up, promising vibrant atmospheres with good drinks and service. And fortunately, they were pretty close together in Downtown and didn’t cost an arm and a leg to get into. 

So, Friday night, Kiryuu put on his bomber jacket, pocketing his wallet and keys in his back pocket, and headed out, looking up the directions on his phone. 

The thing, though, was that he kept turning the wrong corners and ending up going further away from where he wanted to go. It was really weird, and after almost two hours of walking, he was just about to give up. 

But then, he turned one more corner, and he was hit with a flash of neon red. The sign read, **Red Demon’s Night**. At the door, there was one bouncer, a tall and bulky man with spiky blue hair and two scars on the sides of his nose. He immediately saw Kiryuu and beckoned to come over. 

Kiryuu looked around and saw no one, but he still pointed at himself, unsure. The bouncer nodded, so Kiryuu went over, knowing that he could take care of himself but still hoped he wasn’t going to get jumped. 

“You look new,” the bouncer said, looking at Kiryuu from head to toe. 

“Uh, yeah,” Kiryuu replied, “just moved in a few days ago. Can I help you with something?”

“There’s a lot of ladies here tonight, so I was told to invite any guy walking the street. You want in? You can’t get more exclusive than this place in all of New Domino.” 

That was a surprise. Kiryuu didn’t find anything about a **Red Demon’s Night** in his research of the city, but here he was, standing at the entrance and being invited to come in without even having his name asked. There was no way he could pass up on this, was there?

“Sure, thanks, man,” Kiryuu said with a nod. 

The bouncer smiled, undoing the red rope and gesturing him to enter. 

The establishment was that of a nightclub, just as Kiryuu was seeking when he left his apartment, and at first glance, it was a rather gorgeous place with its soft lighting and rather elegant decor. Kiryuu felt a little out of place, seeing how the most expensive thing he wore was his jacket which he had for the past five years. Everyone else was wearing nice dresses or suits. The layout was that of a nightclub, but the feel of it was more like a lounge, and a pretisgue one at that by the number of men in uniform suits. Kiryuu recognized the looseness to their attire, knowing they were all carrying some sort of firearm on them. It was just now, after looking at the other guests, that there were a good number of other men in the establishment.

What was this place? And how exactly did he manage to get in? 

Looking up, he saw that there was a second floor to the place that gave a high view of the entire place, and when he found the stairs that led up to it, there were two guards standing there.

Kiryuu turned his head away before they could catch him staring, but where his eyes landed next stood out even more. It was a booth at the other side of the room, set on a small platform, and only one man sat on it, two guards at the opening and two behind the booth. Even at a distance, the man was gorgeous in only the pants, dress shirt, and vest of his suit, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and he wore black, cropped gloves, holding a glass in his hand. He leaned back on his seat with one arm resting on the back of the booth. He seemed observing, overseeing the place from his watchtower, and Kiryuu couldn't stop staring, not even when the man stared back at him. 

The man smiled, and once again, Kiryuu was beckoned over with a wave. Again, Kiryuu pointed to himself, surprised. The man nodded. 

On wobbly legs, Kiryuu made his way over, trying to keep his heart in his chest. For some reason he could not explain, he felt very nervous. The closer he got to the private booth, the louder he heard his own footsteps. It was as if there was no one else in the room but the two of them. As he headed over there, people were looking at him weird, stopping to whisper to each other. Kiryuu felt like he was walking into a trap, but it was too late to stop.

Once he reached the steps of the platform, the two guards at the opening step aside with a nod to him. Kiryuu swallowed and stepped onto the platform. 

The man pointed with his glass to the empty space next to him under his arm, and Kiryuu stumbled into it, his breath shallow as he felt the man’s warm over his shoulder. Neither of them spoke as a brunette waitress came up to the booth with a silver tray. There was a single glass, and before she handed it to him, Kiryuu already knew it was a gin and tonic. **His favorite.**

“Thank you, Stephanie,” the man said to the waitress who nodded and retreated away. Then he turned his attention back to Kiryuu. “How do you like this place, Mr. Kiryuu?”

Kiryuu nearly jolted, almost dropping his glass which he held with both hands. “It’s-- It’s nice,” he replied, clearing his throat. **Wait.** “How do you know my name?”

The man chuckled, smiling assuringly. “It’s my business to know who comes in and out of this city,” he replied. “I’m a businessman, I’m always looking out for competition and for the finest inventory.”

“...”

"Tell me," the man said, lips at the rim of his glass, "why did you move here? Is it family? Friends?" From the smell, he was drinking scotch. 

Kiryuu forced himself to relax, though he could not lean back in his seat. He took a sip of his own drink, gin and tonic, to give himself a little time to think, to come up with a good answer. 

"Work," he answered. "I did security for a private firm the past three years and decided I wanted a change of scenery. A colleague of mine connected me with some friends in Neo Domino, so I packed up and came here. I'm going to meet with a new potential employer next week."

The man hummed, amused. "I see. Oh, excuse me, I never introduced myself. My name is Yuusei Fudo." 

"It's-- It's nice to meet you, uh, Mister Fudo."

A chuckle. "I'm not that much older than you. Actually, I'm younger. Just call me Yuusei." 

"Uhm, sure, it's nice to meet you, Yuusei."

The man smiled, placing his glass on the table. He hadn't drunk any of it since Kiryuu arrived at the booth. "Now that we got to know each other a little better, what would you say I have a better job opportunity for you instead? You'll never go hungry, I assure you. Your starting pay will be ten thousand dollars a month, board and housing provided free My business...it does very well." 

Kiryuu blinked. He'd come out tonight to relax and have some fun in a new city, he'd never expected to be offered a job just by going up to someone. 

"Wow, that sounds great," he replied. "Tell me about it."

Fu-- **Yuusei** smiled sharply. "I'd like to hire you as a personal bodyguard."

"For you? You seem to have enough and more."

"No, not for me. You see, I have a pet, you can say. I adore him very much, but he's rather picky. He hated everyone my husband and I picked for him. What he really wants is a playmate, but we can't let him play with just anyone. We want someone we can trust to protect him and entertain him. And I think you might actually pass his standards."

 **A pet?** What kind of animal was this pet Yuusei spoke of? One that warranted the need for a human bodyguard? The job seemed too good to be true, but Kiryuu was curious to know more. 

"I see your hestiance," Yuusei said before Kiryuu could say anything. "How about I introduce you to him and we'll see what you think? He's upstairs in the VIP area with my husband. I think you'll find this job **very interesting**."

Inwardly, every fiber of Kiryuu’s body was screaming at him to refuse, to run and leave the city without ever looking back. This man, beautiful and mysterious, was dangerous, not just from the fact that he acted as if he owned the whole place and his guards were all carrying. Even the bouncer outside. Yuusei was bad news, dangerous even, and Kiryuu’s time working security gave his instincts a more refined sense of danger.

“Just take a look, Mr. Kiryuu,” Yuusei whispered into his ear, his voice hot and seductive. It was almost pleading yet teasing. “You will be well taken cared of, I promise.”

As if hypnotized, Kiryuu nodded his head, and Yuusei chuckled. The next thing Kiryuu knew, he was being led by the hand out of the booth and towards the stairs he spotted just minutes ago. The guards that surrounded the booth followed, but they remained downstairs when Yuusei began up the stairs. Kiryuu could feel people staring at him again as he passed. 

The VIP area was sparse but lively with guests and men in uniformed suits, but the moment Yuusei stepped onto that level, he snapped his fingers. Immediately, everyone stopped, and made their way out. The suited men made sure to help clear the floor. As everyone left, they bowed when they passed Yuusei who stepped to the side.

In minutes, the whole floor was empty, all except for a single man who sat at the back of the VIP area. He was gorgeous with yellow hair and purple eyes and his suit made out of white threads, blazer entirely unbuttoned. The dress shirt he wore underneath only had two buttons undone to show off a bit of his chest, the letter **A** hanging off his ears and engraved on the buckle of his large belt. He was sitting alone at a couch, arms spread out on the back of the couch, and his legs were placed up on the low table in front of him. There was a tray of glasses, bottles of alcohol, and a ice bucket set neatly to the side, and there was also a stack of newly minted cash and scattered gems lying around precariously. This was a man who had everything but didn’t care. 

Behind him was the most curious thing: it was covered in a silk cloth that draped over like a curtain. It was shaped like one of those bird cages, circular with a dome top, too smaller for a dancer but too big for a household pet. There was no way to see what was inside, Kiryuu could only guess how important it was as it stood not even a foot away from the couch. 

"Come," Yuusei said, gesturing at Kiryuu.

Kiryuu nearly tripped on his own two feet as he jumped to follow. Yuusei gestured again when they reached the couch at one of the lounge chairs. 

"What do we have here?" the man in the white suit said, bored. He barely glanced at Kiryuu, but he was unimpressed by something. Or everything. 

"A new employee, hopefully," Yuusei answered, sweeping around the couch, and he pressed a hand on the other man's face. He received a kiss to the palm, which made him smile. "How is he tonight?" 

"Quiet, like a good boy."

"He might actually be agreeable tonight."

Yuusei pulled his hand away and grabbed the cloth that covered the cafe. He shot Kiryuu a look, a warning, **Don't make a sound.** "Mr. Kiryuu, this is who you'd protect with your life," he said before he pulled at the cloth. 

What Kiryuu saw was no animal, nothing like the kind a normal person would keep for **a pet** , but it was small. It was a person, a boy, **a child** with orange hair and steely eyes, dressed in only a soft pink baby doll nightie with thin straps. He couldn't be older than twelve, but on his skin, on his shoulders and arms, were marks, dark and fading marks, some of which resembled finger prints and others not. Around his neck was a thick black collar with a silver ring. On its sides were initials engraved into the leather, **Y** **F** and **JA** respectively. 

He didn't seem to notice Kiryuu, eyes red with tears and hands grabbing the bars of his cage. "Yuusei," he said with a pout, "Jack won't let me out. I'm bored."

Yuusei chuckled, cooing, and he reached through the bars to scratch the boy under the neck. "He was doing business, baby," he said. "But he's all done now. There's someone I want you to meet."

The boy stood up on the plush cushion underneath, the cage just big enough for him, and he smiled, hearing the cage latch unlock and turn. He jumped out the moment the cage door opened, and Yuusei caught him in his arms. "Yuusei, kiss," he said, arms wrapping around the man's neck. 

Kiryuu, for whatever reason, assumed it was going to be something innocent, despite everything he had just seen -- the cage, the nickname, the collar -- and he was wrong. Yuusei smiled at the request and pressed his lips against the boys, the kiss nothing like a peck but sensual and lingering. 

Kiryuu felt sick to his stomach, but he couldn't stop staring, eyes blown wider when he saw the red of a tongue slip into the other's mouth. He was glad that he wasn't standing, but he wished he was never here.

“Now, baby boy,” Yuusei said once he broke the kiss, and he looked to Kiryuu, “that’s the one you wanted, right? You asked, so I brought him all the way here for you. What do you think now that you got to see him in person?”

The boy turned his head, clinging closely to Yuusei, and he smiled, nodding his head. “He’s prettier than in his pictures,” he said. “Thank you, Yuusei, I love him already.”

The man in white -- Jack -- huffed. “Don’t be so thankful yet,” he said. “You need to break him in first.”

Kiryuu couldn’t move, his limbs feeling numb as his heart pounded in his chest. No, really, he couldn’t move. **Something is wrong. The drink.**

“Jack’s right,” Yuusei said, and he patted the boy’s ass. “Do you think you can do it yourself?” 

The boy nodded enthusiastically, and he pulled away from Yuusei, smiling wide. Kiryuu could only watch as the boy came up to him and sat on his lap, catching Yuusei taking a seat beside Jack on the couch. They were going to watch. 

“Hey, pay attention to me,” the boy said, grabbing Kiryuu by the face, and he was pouting. Then he smiled, mood picking up quickly. ”I’m Crow. I’m so happy to have you. I’m going to be the best owner ever.” 

Kiryuu opened his mouth, but he couldn’t make a sound. **Owner?**

“Your name is Kiryuu, right? That sounds really cool, but I think I’m going to call you doggy. That’s cuter.”

The boy -- Crow -- started to kiss Kiryuu on the cheek, his hips slowly grinding against Kiryuu’s lap, and then he kissed Kiryuu on the lips, just like he did with Yuusei. He tasted sweet with a hint of scotch bitterness, and his tongue was warm. Kiryuu couldn’t stop himself. His cock was growing hard. It was as if being unable to control his body heightened his senses, feeling how soft Crow was, how he smelled like candy. 

He realized it too late. All of this _was_ a trap, just for him. They knew about him the moment he set foot into this city, and he was a fly trapped in the mouth of a Venus, its jaws sinking deeper and deeper in him with every second he stayed. 

Crow started to kiss his neck, slowly undoing the zipper of his pants. “Everything will be okay,” he promised. “Just be a good, little doggy.”

Kiryuu let out a whimper, a noise, a cry for help, and a tear fell down his cheeks. 


End file.
